memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Flash
For the team on Earth-38 also known as "Super Friends", see Superfriends. Team Flash, also known as Team S.T.A.R. Labs and nicknamed Super Friends, is a vigilante team dedicated to fighting meta-human criminals, who were affected by the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion, which was triggered by Eobard Thawne disguised as Harrison Wells. Team Flash also fights other criminals that endanger the people of Central City and beyond whenever possible. Due to the Anti-Monitor Crisis, the team members were relocated to Earth-Prime. Intentions The team's goal is to capture meta-humans who use their new-found superpowers for evil intentions. They also fight against crime in the name of justice. They help the Flash on missions and give info on where Barry needs to go next and what is going on there. Their main goal would be protecting Central City and its citizens, however, they sometimes help surrounding cities (usually Star City) or beyond with their criminals and threats. History Year One: The Flash is Born (2380) The team was formed by Barry Allen after gaining the power of super-speed to fight the meta-human criminals around Central City. Later on, it also worked to discover the identity of his mother's killer, "the Man in Yellow". Their main base of operations is S.T.A.R. Labs. The team was initially comprised of Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Dr. Caitlin Snow, Detective Joe West and Dr. Harrison Wells, with the latter acting as the team's leader. In addition to The Flash, the team also supports the conjoined meta-human vigilante Firestorm, the conjoined form of Ronnie Raymond and Professor Martin Stein. Eventually, the team reveals their secret to Eddie Thawne in order for him to help keep Iris in the dark about their activities, only for her to discover the truth later on her own. The team fought a number of meta-humans. However, their most prominent enemy wasn't a meta at all. Leonard Snart, a.k.a. Captain Cold, was a most ferocious foe, doing things such as backstabbing Barry when he reached out for help, kidnapping Cisco and his brother, and using S.T.A.R. Labs' own technology against them. He stole a gun Cisco built to stop Barry, although that was before he knew Barry. When the rest of the Team found out about Cisco's creation, they reacted with shock, and in Barry's case, hurt and distrust. They patched up their feelings in the end, though. During the Christmas season, a person who was the same as Barry, just faster and with an opposite color scheme started targeting the team. Cisco coined him the Reverse-Flash, and he was the main antagonist for the rest of the year. Eventually, it was revealed that Wells himself was the Reverse-Flash, and that his real identity is that of Eobard Thawne, a meta-human from the late 26th century who murdered the real Harrison Wells and stole his identity. He also turned out to be the one who killed Nora Allen, but lost his ability to travel through time by harnessing the Speed Force after the deed. Now stranded in the 24th century, Eobard decided to train Barry in order for him to gain enough speed to achieve time travel, and allow Eobard to return to his time in exchange for Barry going back in time and undoing his mother's murder. However, Barry chooses to let his mom die, making the timeline created by the Reverse-Flash stay intact. After doing so, Barry returns to his own time and begins to battle Eobard, when Eddie commits suicide, erasing Eobard from existence. Because of this time paradox, a singularity formed that nearly obliterated Central City. With Firestorm's help, Barry managed to close it, at the cost of Ronnie's life. Not wanting to watch any more people he cares about to die, he dissolved the team, and resolved to defend the city on his own. Year Two: Enter Zoom (2381-2389) After six months, the team was once again reassembled to defeat Atom-Smasher, and while celebrating their success, a man who introduced himself as "Jay Garrick" appeared and revealed to the team that the singularity that nearly consumed Central City has inadvertently opened a portal to Earth Two and threatened their world with Jay's archenemy: an evil, mysterious, and powerful "speed demon" named Zoom, obsessed with being the only speedster in the multiverse. Jay then informs the team how Zoom have been sending meta-humans like Atom-Smasher from Earth Two to kill Barry and that he, like Barry, was the Flash, but on Earth Two. He somehow lost his powers at the demonic claws of Zoom. While reluctant to trust him at first due to their previous encounter with Eobard, the Team accepted him when he helped them defeat Sand Demon, even taking on a role as Barry's new mentor as a speedster, doing things like teaching Barry how to throw lightning. While working on finding and closing the Earth Two breaches Zoom and his Earth Two meta-human minions use to invade Earth One, Martin Stein was randomly bursting into blue flame and passing out. The team pinpointed the problem soon enough: Stein was unstable because he needed another Firestorm partner. After a mishap, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson became Firestorm and left with Stein to go to Pittsburgh for training. The team got a shocking new member when Barry was saved from an ambush by King Shark, Dr. Harrison Wells from Earth Two, came to aid Barry and the team in the fight against Zoom. Tensions were high, especially with Jay, and while his assistance did help Barry stop Dr. Light, Jay left for a time when the team went with Wells' plan to use Light to trap Zoom and end his threat. However, the plan went horribly wrong went not only Light escape, but even when they found a replacement with Linda Parks, Barry's ex, not only did Zoom see through the trap, but after drawing Barry into a fight, despite the Flash's best efforts, Zoom easily managed to completely and utterly destroy Barry in the fight, even paralyzing him for a time, while showing off his defeat for all of Central City to see. Luckily, when he was about to kill Barry in front of his team, Cisco manages to use Wells' speed damping serum to chase him away. It took Barry about a week to recover, but his defeat at Zoom's claws still haunts him. However, with the assistance of his father and stopping Grodd, he begins to overcome the sting of defeat, and he, Harry and the rest of the team are now more determined than ever to stop Zoom. While working on a way to get Barry to become fast and strong enough to face Zoom, they got drawn into a conflict with Vandal Savage, a threat that would require the assistance of Team Arrow to defeat, and after many twists and turns, they succeeded. Meanwhile, Jay decided to settle his differences with "Harry" Wells and eventually came back to resume work on a way to close the breaches across the city. After Jay uses Velocity 6 to rescue Harry's life, Harry is forced to secretly ally with Zoom and help steal Barry's speed so Harry can retrieve her daughter back from Zoom. Eventually, he came clean after he and Barry managed to figure out how to close the breaches, but Barry then proposes they head to Earth Two to rescue Jesse. Despite a few setbacks, it was successful, but it appeared to that Zoom killed Jay when the last breach was closing. While dealing with the return of King Shark, Barry decides to continue to hone his speed and find a way to return to Earth Two to stop Zoom. While dealing with a chaotic speedster named Trajectory, her lighting turned blue, like Zoom. To the team's horror, they pieced together that Jay was in fact Zoom. This made Barry more determined than ever to become faster and stronger to beat Zoom that he traveled back in time to get the answers from Eobard. With it, Barry and the team were able to create their own Tachyon prototype. With Jesse Quick saved and "Jay Garrick" revealed as Hunter Zolomon, Zoom, the roster of Team Flash somewhat changed. Caitlin Snow was briefly kidnapped by a love-struck Hunter, before he agreed to let her go, but warned that next time they would meet as enemies. Jesse assisted her father in helping the team fight Zoom, but left for Earth Two once Barry Allen managed to deal with this threat, together with the real Jay Garrick, a speedster from Earth Three. However, Wally West, who has shown his belief in the Flash and his cause, joined the team as a new member. Year Three: Flashpoint and Changing the Future (2389-2390) When Barry went back in time to save his mother from the Reverse-Flash, it created a new timeline with Barry not being the Flash, Wally being the Flash, Wally and Iris being the only members of Team Flash, Joe an alcoholic cop, Cisco being a millionaire, and Caitlin being an eye doctor. After seeing the lives in Flashpoint being ruined, Barry decides to release the Reverse Flash to kill his mom and resets the timeline back to its original state. But there were some changes to it. Team Flash was falling apart with Joe and Iris not speaking to each other due to Iris not forgiving Joe for not telling that her mother was still alive, Cisco's brother Dante died in a car crash and Cisco being angry with Barry for refusing to go back in time to save him, and Caitlin getting ice powers. When Barry reveals he changed the timeline, the team forgives him with Barry and Cisco reconciling along with Joe and Iris. After defeating Edward Clariss, the team realizes he got his powers back from Alchemy, who is also getting people from Flashpoint their powers back. Several days later, Harry and Jesse return revealing that Jesse has super speed and wants to run a few tests. When the team comes face to face with Magenta, Barry and Jesse work together to defeat her. Harry at first did not want Jesse to become a hero finally accepts her heroism and has Cisco make her a costume. Later Barry and Joe see a security video of Clariss being killed by an invisible metahuman in Iron Heights. A few days later when Jesse's training was complete and after she helped Barry defeat Sam Scudder and Rosa Dillon. Harry finds a new Wells to work with the team while he is on Earth Two Harrison Wells aka H.R From Earth Nineteen. But after Harry and Jesse depart to Earth Two, it revealed the H.R. is not a scientist but an author who is trying to make a boat. The team decided to give him a chance. Sometime later, Alchemy was offering Wally West the chance to reclaim his powers and title of "Kid Flash" from the Flashpoint timeline. As the team soon comes to realize that Alchemy will not stop tormenting Wally, Wally decides to use himself as bait, guiding the team to Alchemy's lair so that Alchemy can be taken down. Barry beats Alchemy and tells him it's over, until Alchemy replies, "You have no idea what's about to begin". Suddenly tremors can be felt, and white flashes of lightning zoom around the lair, taking out SCIS officers systematically by lifting them up and snapping their necks. Barry finds that he is the only one who can see it, and tells Joe and Wally to leave. In a last attempt, Alchemy reaches out to Wally, prompting him to touch the Philosopher's Stone and turn into a cocoon. The speedster with white lightning reveals himself to Barry as "Savitar, the God of Speed". Savitar then pummels Barry around the city by dragging him and running, so fast breaches are created. Cisco and Caitlin arrive through a breach Cisco created just in time to save Barry, with Caitlin freezing Savitar. Unfortunately, this causes her Killer Frost personality to take over her, She goes on a rampage, kidnaps Julian Albert, and battles both Barry and Cisco. They manage to capture her, but the team is fractured when Caitlin reveals Flashpoint was the cause of Dante's death. The team becomes whole again when Caitlin is cured of her Killer Frost persona and the team gets Wally out of the cocoon and it is revealed that he has gained speed and is faster than Barry. While the team has reconciled, Cisco is still angry with Barry for causing his brother's death. When the Dominators attack the Earth. Team Flash enlists the help of Team Arrow, the Legends, and Supergirl to help fight them. But when a message from future Barry is revealed, and Barry reveals he changed the timeline. Everyone except Oliver, Felicity, Caitlin, Supergirl, Stein, and Jefferson starts to lose trust in him. But after Barry and Oliver save them from the mind control of the Dominators. The teams forgives and trust Barry again. At the heat of battle, when Cisco changes history, he realizes Barry made the exact same mistake and forgives and reconciles with him. The team with the help from the other heroes defeat the Dominators. When they learn more about the Philosopher's Stone, Savitar and Julian being an Alchemy without his knowledge, with Jay's assistance, the team managed to throw the stone into the Speed Force. However, in the process, Barry was accidentally thrown five months into the future, where he saw Iris being murdered by Savitar, but Jay told Barry to live in the present rather than become obsessed with the future. However, after a month of nightmares about the dark future, after getting a place with Iris, and training Wally as Kid Flash, he eventually came clean about it and resolve to figure out how to alter the future to save not only Iris from Savitar but also Catlin from her fate as Killer Frost. With the addition of the team's newest member Julian, and recurring allies Jessie and a Viber from Earth Nineteen, Gypsy, they continued to face crime while trying to subtlety change the future, including thwarting Grood's attack on Central City with Gorilla City's Gorilla Army. Cracks later developed in Team Flash as Savitar's prophecies started coming true; Caitlin was revealed as the traitor, who kept a piece of the Philosopher's Stone in hopes of curing herself; and Wally suffered a fate worse than death as he was tricked by Savitar into taking his place in the Speed Force. Wally was only freed by Jay, who took his place in the Speed Force prison. With Earth-3 left without a Flash, Jesse left the team to fill in for Jay until they could free him. A week later Mon-El and J'onn J'onzz appeared through the breach at S.T.A.R. Labs with a comatose Kara Danvers who had been whammied by the Music Meister. Shortly thereafter Barry was also whammied and ends up in the same musical world with Kara. They both sing and dance their way out while Cisco, Wally, and Martian Manhunter capture Music Meister. With help from Iris, Mon-El, and Cisco, Barry and Kara were freed. Following Team Flash's clash with Abra Kadabra, who critically injured Caitlin during his crime spree, Julian's desperate attempt to save her life by removing her power dampening necklace only accelerated her transformation into Killer Frost. Shortly afterwards, Barry ran into the future to acquire information about Savitar from his future self, where he discovered that after Iris had died, Team Flash fell apart, including Killer Frost being imprisoned. With the help of future Vibe, 2390 Barry was able to reassemble future Team Flash to inspire his future self into giving him critical information to use against Savitar, telling him to seek out a physicist named Tracy Brand, who would create a weapon that would imprison Savitar. While trying to recruit Brand, Team Flash found themselves being outsmarted at every turn by Savitar, who had teamed up with Killer Frost and was able to anticipate their every move with extreme precision. Barry ultimately deduces that Savitar is a future time remnant of Barry created by a causal loop in an endless cycle, driven insane by future Team Flash's shunning of him. As Savitar could remember everything Barry does, Cisco tried to disable Barry's brain's ability to create new memories, only to end up erasing all his memories, which in turn caused Savitar to lose his memories and Wally to lose his speed. Team Flash was forced to collaborate with Killer Frost to restore Barry's memories when Central City was threatened by Lucious Coolidge. With only twenty-four hours left before Savitar would murder Iris, Team Flash needed to acquire a Dominator power source to power Brand's Speed Force bazooka. Because Lyla refused to trust Barry with alien technology due to his creation of Flashpoint, he was forced to recruit a younger version of Leonard Snart to help him steal the device. Though they were ultimately caught, Lyla decided to entrust Barry with the device after seeing how he rescued Snart from King Shark. Meanwhile, Iris, Joe, and Wally hide out on Earth Two, but Savitar finds them after H.R. let slip their location when the villain was masquerading as Barry. At the same time Barry goes to confront Savitar and save Iris, Cisco vibes Killer Frost challenging him to a fight. However, things went awry when Savitar shields himself from the Speed Force bazooka with the Philosopher's Stone and murders Iris in front of him. After Savitar had fled, taking the bazooka with him, "Iris" is revealed to be H.R. in disguise, who chosen to amend his mistake by taking her place. This caused a paradox that would erase Savitar from existence, as they had averted the events that would lead to his creation. However, Savitar had a plan to avoid that as he and Killer Frost abduct Cisco to force him to modify the bazooka into an interdimensional quantum splicer that would fragment him throughout time, making him the omnipresent definition of being a god. Barry and Iris try to convince Savitar to give up on his plan in exchange for saving him, but Savitar doublecrossed them by planting the Philosopher's Stone in S.T.A.R. Labs as a bomb, forcing Team Flash to vacate. Thankfully, Cisco has returned to them thanks to Gypsy and reveals to the team Savitar's plan. Team Flash goes to confront Savitar and Killer Frost, who learn too late that Cisco had tricked them, having instead modified the bazooka into a Speed Force skeleton key to release Jay, beginning the final battle, as the three speedsters chase the so-called God of Speed while the Vibers took on Killer Frost. Cisco is able to bring Caitlin back in control when he offered her a cure created by Julian and her mother, which caused her to rebel against Savitar when he came close to killing Cisco. The battle ended when Barry forced Savitar out of his armor but refused to kill him but it was Iris who killed Savitar before he could kill Barry. After burying H.R., Team Flash was horrified to discover that without a speedster to occupy the Speed Force prison, it became unstable with its energies bleeding out, threatening to destroy Central City. Barry chose to go into the Speed Force to amend for his mistake in creating Flashpoint, leaving Team Flash to protect the city. Year Four: The Fastest Man Alive vs The Fastest Mind Alive (2390-2391) During the 6 months Barry was in the Speed Force, both Tracy and Julian left the team. Iris took over the leadership positions left vacant by Barry's sacrifice and S.T.A.R. Labs was rebuilt. Cisco and Wally became the main members of the team that operated in the field along with Joe. Cisco vibed Caitlin's location and asked her for her help in getting Barry back. She agreed to help and they successfully freed Barry from the Speed Force. However, Barry was not his old self so the team locked him in a containment cell until they could figure out what was wrong with him. Once Iris put herself in danger by letting the Samuroid take her, Barry returned to normal and rescued her. Once he got back to S.T.A.R. Labs, he once again became the leader of the team, and Caitlin officially rejoined them. Despite his return, Barry later took a back seat and Iris became the permanent leader of the team. However, Barry's return from the Speed Force released dark matter into Central City again, transforming 12 people on a shuttle into meta-humans. One of these people, Ramsey Deacon or Kilg%re as he began calling himself, began targeting former colleagues who had sold a program he had developed and gave him none of the profits. After Deacon was stopped he was placed in Iron Heights where he was unknowingly being surveyed by a man named Clifford DeVoe and his wife, Marlize. DeVoe had actually orchestrated the events that led to Barry's release from the Speed Force and the creation of 12 new meta-humans. The next of these new metas to appear was Becky Sharpe who gained the ability to create good luck for herself but cause bad luck for everyone around her. During her crime spree, DeVoe observed her, commenting that her powers might be the most dangerous of the new metas and began to calculate how to manipulate her. Becky was defeated by the team, but DeVoe revealed that the remains of the Samuroid, which was now in S.T.A.R. Labs had a live feed and allowed him to observe the team. It was during these events that Harrison Wells from Earth Two arrived back on Earth One because he was voted off of Jesse's new team. He revealed that Jesse had decided to break up with Wally which led to him to going to Earth Two to find out why. She told him that she needed to focus on herself and Wally started to think about that and his place on the team. He left the team to figure things out for himself. One week after Wally left, the team encountered the next meta to be created from the bus incident. Discovering the man who drove the bus that was exposed to dark matter was dead from drowning in his own bathtub. They were able to trace a connection to next meta that was created on that bus, Ralph Dibny a former cop from Barry's past. Joe and Barry went to confirm Ralph's status as a meta-human at his office as Ralph was working as a private detective as Ralph had been fired from the SCIS due to Barry proving that he falsified evidence on a murder case. After a short conversation, Barry and Joe left Ralph, disgusted by his behavior and personality. Ralph was then attacked by two men and hung from a roof. It was at this moment that Ralph's powers emerged and his legs stretched him all the way down to the ground. The problem was that Ralph couldn't control his powers, leaving him in an elastic state. Joe and Barry brought him back to S.T.A.R. Labs in the hopes of returning his body to its normal shape. Caitlin informed the team that she needed a sample of Ralph's DNA from before his exposure to dark matter in order to find a way to stabilize his cells. They retrieved the DNA from Ralph's office and in the process arrested Mayor Bellows. After that adventure Barry extended membership to Ralph, Ralph accepted and Barry learned the identity of a man he had heard of before, DeVoe. However, Barry and the team decided to take time off and celebrate his upcoming marriage to Iris. During this time Caitlin was attempting to leave Earth One as she was now receiving threatening messages from an old acquaintance she made during the 6 months Barry was in the Speedforce, Amunet Black. Amunet sent Norvok to retrieve Caitlin, crashing Iris's party. The party members; Felicity Smoak, Cecille Horton, Iris West and Caitlin managed to fight off Norvok when Killer Frost emerged. Killer Frost attempted to flee but Amunet caught up to her and they fought with Amunet winning but Killer Frost managed to escape. Later, back at S.T.A.R. Labs Iris managed to convince both Caitlin and Killer Frost to stop running and to let her friends help her. They tracked down Amunet and interrupted her deal of handing over The Weeper, another bus meta who's tears act as a drug, to some gangsters. They interrupted the deal but both Amunet and the Weeper escaped, though he was quickly tracked down by DeVoe. During all this, Harrison Wells formed a Council of Wells, made up of the most brilliant versions of Wells in the multiverse. Then Mina Chaytan, a shuttle meta with the ability to animate statues, began targeting people who were in possession of a precious Native American necklace. Ralph gained a suit and began operating in the field alongside Barry. But he soon injured a girl while capturing Mina, causing him to feel extreme guilt. Mina escaped custody and proceeded to Central City's museum to steal the last piece of the necklace. Barry managed to defeat her and Ralph sent all the pieces of the necklace back to the Native American reservation where it belonged. The Council identified a Clifford DeVoe living in the suburbs of the city as the enemy Barry will face but much, to everyone's surprise, was a normal man in a wheelchair. Barry became obsessed with proving that DeVoe is a villain, doing things like breaking into his house which got him a restraining order from Marlize DeVoe and forced leave from Captain Singh. He then confronted DeVoe one last time and this time DeVoe confirmed Barry's suspicions and told Barry that he could not beat the power of limitless thought. Barry left but not before he congratulated him on his wedding to Iris and said that he would be thinking of him. Thus Cisco gave DeVoe the name Thinker. DeVoe decided to leave Barry alone for his wedding. At the wedding many people showed up including Oliver Queen, Typhuss James Kira, Sara Lance and Kara Danvers just to name a few. The ceremony went off without a hitch until it was interrupted by the military force of Earth-X, Nazis. Soon after dealing with the New Reich, DeVoe kidnaps Barry at the same time Amunet abducts Caitlin. Torn between focusing their resources on one person, Iris decided to make Caitlin their priority, allowing them to rescue her and a telepathic bus meta named Dominic Lanse, while Barry escaped on his own. But later that night, discovered that DeVoe had transferred his mind into Dominic's while leaving his lifeless body in Barry and Iris' apartment to frame him for murder. Prior to Barry's trial, the team revealed to him recordings of him having prophesied his own trial upon exiting the Speed Force. As Cecille Horton acted as Barry's attorney, the rest of the team had to deal with Neil Borman, a bus meta with uncontrollable radiation generation. Cecille suggested that Barry reveal himself as the Flash to clear his name but he refused to put his friends and loved ones in danger and even stopped Iris from doing so. Though he neutralizes Borman as the Flash, who is publicly lauded by Captain Singh, he is sentenced to life in Iron Heights. While awaiting Barry's appeal, it was up to Ralph to protect Central City in his stead. However, Ralph soon met his match when Axel Walker escapes from prison and wounds him with Axid. Having lost the illusion of invulnerability, Ralph declined to face the Trickster and Prank, leading to Cisco and Caitlin being captured by the villains. Regaining his self-confidence, he dons a new costume and captures the villains, gaining the name Elongated Man by the media. Around the same time Cecille discovered her pregnancy had given her telepathy, Cisco and Ralph were shrunk to two inches tall by another bus meta named Sylbert Rundine. Concurrently, Barry asked the team to help prove the innocence of David Ratchet, who had taken the fall for Rundine's crime in the past. The team is able to capture Rundine and restore their friends to normal but Rundine refused to clear Ratchet's name. Thus, Barry ran Ratchet all the way to China before returning to Iron Heights, inadvertently exposing his secret identity to Warden Gregory Wolfe, who was running a metahuman trafficking ring with Amunet. While trying to visit Barry, Cecille read Wolfe's mind and learned that he was planning on selling Barry and the other incarcerated bus metas to Amunet. As Team Flash debated on what to do, given they have no legal options, Ralph inadvertently discovered his own ability to shapeshift. Ralph then attempted to pose as Wolfe to get the trade called off but his disguise fell through before he could succeed. With Ralph having lost his self-confidence again, Cisco and Caitlin go to stop the trade but arrived too late, as when Barry was helping the bus metas escape, the Thinker showed up and absorbed their powers, killing them while taking Becky's body as his own. Barry declined to escape until he could be exonerated and thus returned to his cell. Receiving unintentional encouragement from Killer Frost, Ralph impersonated DeVoe and, combined Cecille's smooth-talking, created reasonable doubt to get Barry cleared of all charges. But while celebrating, Barry tells the team that DeVoe could've taken the powers of the other incarcerated metas in Iron Heights and suspects he had a specific plan for the bus metas. Realizing Ralph could be targeted next, the team sets up a buddy system to keep an eye on him. Upon learning he was still suspended from CC SCIS due to the interim mayor being skeptical of DeVoe being alive, Barry and the team attempt to protect a bus meta named Izzy Bowin, whose ability to make powerful sounds from DeVoe. But despite their best efforts DeVoe manages to take Izzy's body as a new host due to his powers weakening Becky's body. Sometime later, Barry manages to get a nuclear bomb out of Central City with the help of Jesse and Jay. Jesse and Harry manage to reconcile. Barry and the team later encounter another bus meta Matthew Kim, who has the ability to swap people's DNA. He causes Barry's speedster powers to be transferred to Iris. He also accidentally creates a new meta-human when he gives Jaco Birch powers drained from a bank robber, although Birch wasted no time using his newfound powers to turn to a life of crime. Iris manages to defeat the criminal and Matthew not only manages to give Barry back his powers but also joins the team as a new trainee. With Harry having reverse-engineered DeVoe's Thinking Cap, the team manages to find the last two bus-metas; Janet Petty and Edwin Gauss. However, DeVoe is able to get their powers as well as Matthew's and manages to take Ralph's body as a new host due to his powers weakening every other host body and in order to look like himself again. DeVoe and Marlize then attack warehouses in order to get supplies for their satellites and to get the meta Neil Borman for their plan. But with the help of Leo Snart and Gypsy, the team is able to slow them down. Meanwhile, Harry attempts to take down DeVoe by boosting his own intelligence with dark matter but it backfires when it causes him to lose his own intelligence. However, Cecille is able to read Harry's regressing mind, which had finally figured out DeVoe's plan to reduce the intelligence of everyone on Earth. Iris publishes an article about DeVoe and his plan causing people to help the team find him. However, the team is unable to stop DeVoe and he manages to get the parts for his satellites and uses Borman's energy to power them. Realizing the only way to defeat DeVoe is to travel into his mind, Barry, with the aid of a repentant Marlize, goes into DeVoe's mind to stop him. While in DeVoe's mind, he finds Ralph who is able to take back control of his own body which kills DeVoe. However, DeVoe had a backup plan and causes the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to fall to Earth. Barry is able to stop it and later reveals to Iris that another speedster helped him. While celebrating the birth of Cecille and Joe's new baby at the West house, a girl named Nora arrives and tells everybody that she is Barry and Iris's daughter from the future and that she made a big mistake. The Rise of Cicada (2391-2392) Nora reveals she went back in time to meet Barry because she never got to know him in the future but her arrival has caused some problems in the present. Barry and the team eventually decided to let her stay and be a part of the team. She helps them take down both William Lang and Vanessa Jansen. However, after defeating Jansen, they run into a meta-human killer named Cicada who killed Lang and precedes to kill Jansen. The coming Crisis Although still reeling from the loss of Nora, Barry managed to continue to lead the team and they were successful in keeping crime rates low in Central City. He eventually came to terms with Nora's death at the end of thwarting the black hole caused by Chester P. Runk, only to be soon confronted by The Monitor and who told him a terrible truth: the crisis in which he disappeared in will now occur 5 years earlier and he must make the ultimate sacrifice on December 10, 2392. After Barry confirmed that truth himself by seeing how in billions of timelines the only one where everyone didn't die was the one in which Barry sacrificed himself, Barry and Iris resigned themselves to Barry's fate and began to prepare the team to continue without Barry. A hope eventually came from Harrison Nash Wells, who after a brief conflict with the team, eventually made an alliance with them to save Barry's life. He called upon them to aid him in fighting against the Monitor, who Nash claimed was a false god and his words of a crisis were just false tales to spread fear. While their goal was to avert the crisis and if possible to save Barry's life, they also had to face Ramsey Rosso, who became the monstrous Bloodwork in his desire to cure his cancer and defeat death. Ramsey even managed to possess Barry, turning him against the team. However, Barry actually wanted him to possess him in order to twist his mind and make Iris and Cisco realize the way of defeating him. When Ramsey intended to launch his infectious blood through the particle accelerator, Allegra Garcia could. Known members Due to crisis this team was disbanded and a new team was made on Earth-Prime. Former members *Eddie Thawne (police detective and informant; deceased) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (leader and physicist; revealed to be an enemy) *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (engineer; deceased) *Martin Stein/Firestorm (physicist; left to learn to use the Firestorm Matrix with Jefferson Jackson; later joined the Legends; deceased) *Henry Allen (biologist and medic; deceased) *Hunter Zolomon/The Flash/Zoom (physicist and field agent; revealed to be an enemy; deceased) *Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick (physicist and field agent; deceased) *Harrison "H.R." Wells (strategy support; deceased) *Tracy Brand (physicist; left after H.R. died; deceased) *Julian Albert (forensic scientist and tactical support; left to return to London; deceased) *Nate Heywood/Steel (historian and field agent; left to re-join the Legends; later joined the Time Bureau) *Wally West/Kid Flash (engineering support and field agent; left to focus on himself *Matthew Kim/Melting Point (trainee; deceased) *Harrison "Harry" Wells (physicist, biologist, tech support, and strategic/tactical support; status unknown) *Oliver Queen/The Flash (leader; temporarily after swapping realities with Barry Allen) *Nora West-Allen/XS (forensic scientist, future knowledge and field agent; erased from existence) *Harrison Sherloque Wells (detective and occasional field support; left to return to Earth-221; status unknown) *Barry Allen/The Flash (founder, co-leader, forensic scientist and field agent; relocated to Earth-Prime) *Caitlin Snow/Frost (medic, biologist, backup tech support and field agent; relocated to Earth-Prime) *Cisco Ramon (computer hacker and tech support) *Joe West (SCIS captain, SCIS informant and field support; relocated to Earth-Prime) *Iris West-Allen (co-leader, informant, occasional field agent, strategy and mission control; relocated to Earth-Prime) *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man (detective and field agent) *Cecile Horton (legal support, lawyer and empath) Alternate future members *Barry Allen/The Flash (founder, leader, forensic scientist, occasional tech support and field agent) *Cisco Ramon (computer hacker and tech support) *Joe West (field support) *Harrison "H.R." Wells (strategy support) *Julian Albert (forensic scientist and tactical support) Known allies Current allies *Superfriends **Kara Danvers/Supergirl (leader) **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Alex Danvers **Nia Nal/Dreamer *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader) **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Mick Rory/Heat Wave (former enemy) *Kate Kane/Batwoman (operating in Gotham City) *Ryan Choi *Harrison Nash Wells Former allies *Frankie Kane/Magenta (former enemy; operating in Keystone City; deceased) *Tina McGee (deceased) *Linda Park (operating in Coast City; deceased) *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper (enemy in former timeline; deceased) *Jay Garrick/The Flash (operating on Earth-3; retired; deceased) *Clarissa Stein (deceased) *Lily Stein (deceased) *A.R.G.U.S. (inactive) **Tanya Lamden (deceased) *Collectors (operating on Earth-19; inactive) *Tracy Brand (former member; deceased) *Freedom Fighters (operating on Earth-X; inactive) **Winn Schott (leader; deceased) **Ray Terrill/The Ray (deceased) **Leo Snart (former member of the Legends; deceased) *Council of Harrisons **Sonny Wells (operating on Earth-24; deceased) **H.P. Wells (operating on Earth-25; deceased) **H. Lothario Wells (operating on Earth-47; deceased) *Marlize DeVoe (former enemy; deceased) *Wally West/Kid Flash (former member; deceased) *Harrison Wolfgang Wells (operating on Earth-12; deceased) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (operating on Earth-38; deceased) *Lois Lane (operating on Earth-38; deceased) *Shay Lamden/King Shark (former enemy; deceased) *Kamilla Hwang *Joan Williams (operating on Earth-3; deceased) *Matthew Norvock (former enemy) *Chester P. Runk *Allegra Garcia *Legends members **Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) **Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (former enemy; deceased) **Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (retired from vigilantism) **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (retired from vigilantism) **Martin Stein/Firestorm (deceased) **Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm (retired from vigilantism) **Rip Hunter (deceased) **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (left to return to 1942) **Zari Tomaz (alterations to the timeline kept her from ever meeting the Legends) **John Constantine (deceased) **Nate Heywood/Steel (former member; deceased) *Team Arrow members **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Rory Regan/Ragman (left after his suit was damaged) **Thea Queen/Speedy (left to track down and destroy the world's Lazarus Pits with Roy and Nyssa) **Quentin Lance (deceased) **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (left to be protected from the Ninth Circle) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow/Spectre (soul trapped in Purgatory; deceased) **John Diggle/Spartan **Typhuss James Kira/Green Arrow **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **Laurel Lance/Black Canary (former enemy; deceased) **Curtis Holt **Roy Harper/Arsenal **Mia Smoak/Blackstar *Superfriends members **Mon-El/Valor (left to lead the Legion) **Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 *Bette Sans Souci/Plastique (deceased) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (temporary ally) *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (temporary ally; deceased) *Barry Allen (status unknown) *Iris West-Allen (status unknown) *Gregory Wolfe (revealed to be an enemy; deceased) *Becky Sharpe/Hazard (former enemy; deceased) *Izzy Bowin/The Fiddler (deceased) *Josh/Breacher (former leader of The Collectors; retired; currently on Earth-47) *Edwin Gauss/Folded Man (deceased) *Neil Borman/Fallout (deceased) *Council of Wells (allies under Harry's leadership; kicked Harry Wells out) **Wells 2.0 (operating on Earth-22) *Amunet Black (temporary ally) *Thomas Snow/Icicle (revealed to be an enemy; deceased) *Barry Allen/The Flash (deceased) *Vanessa Ambres (temporary ally; deceased) *Jesse Wells' team (inactive) **Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick (leader; status unknown) *Cynthia/Gypsy (deceased) *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger (deceased) *Mar Novu/The Monitor (former enemy; deceased) *Legends (Earth-74) (operating on Earth-74; inactive) **Mick Rory (Earth-74) (deceased) **Leonard *Clark Kent/Superman (deceased) *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Barbara Wilson/Batgirl *Birds of Prey **Barbara Gordon/Oracle (leader) **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost **Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren **Doctor Leslie Thompkins *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth Known enemies Current enemies *Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *August Heart/Godspeed (status unknown) *James Jesse/The Trickster *Kyle Nimbus/The Mist *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (status unknown) *Raya Van Zandt/Silver Ghost *Black Hole **Joseph Carver **Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light Former enemies *Barry Allen/Savitar (erased from existence) **Cult of Savitar (inactive) ***Julian Albert/Alchemy (while possessed by Savitar; turned ally and later teammate) ***"Acolyte" (incarcerated) ***Craig (incarcerated) *A.M.A.Z.O. (destroyed) *Shawna Baez/Peek-a-Boo (released from prison; went in hiding to stay safe from Cicada) *Hannibal Bates/Everyman (deceased) *Anthony Bellows (incarcerated) *Jaco Birch/The Hotness (incarcerated) *Amunet Black (left Central City) *Danton Black/Multiplex (deceased) *Neil Borman/Fallout (unintentionally; deceased) *Sterling Brooks (incarcerated) *Mina Chaytan/Black Bison (deceased) *Edward Clariss/The Rival (deceased) *Zoey Clark/Prank (incarcerated) *Lucious Coolidge/Heat Monger (incarcerated) *Cynthia/Gypsy (turned ally; deceased) *Ramsey Deacon/Kilg%re (deceased) *John Deegan (incarcerated) *Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker (deceased) *Samurai robots (inactive) *Marlize DeVoe (turned ally) *Rosa Dillon/Top (incarcerated) *Orlin Dwyer/Cicada (deceased) *Wade Eiling/Goldfinger (truce) *Adam Fells/Geomancer (incarcerated) *Nora Fries (status unknown) *Eric Frye (incarcerated) *Grace Gibbons/Cicada (erased from existence) *Farooq Gibran/Blackout (deceased) *Russell Glosson/The Turtle (deceased) *Griffin Grey (deceased) *Grodd (incarcerated; comatose) *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (deceased) *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory (deceased) *Roger Hayden (incarcerated) *David Hersch (incarcerated) *Henry Hewitt/Tokamak (reformed) *Vanessa Jansen/Block (deceased) *Frankie Kane/Magenta (turned ally) *Keith/Goldface (incarcerated) *William Lang/Gridlock (deceased) *Clyde Mardon (deceased) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (incarcerated) *Philip Master/Acid Master (incarcerated) *Remington Meister (incarcerated) *Mobius/Anti-Monitor (shrinking for eternity) *Shadow demons (extinct) *Joseph Monteleone/Tar Pit (incarcerated) *Jared Morillo/Plunder (incarcerated) *Matthew Norvock (turned ally) *Mar Novu/The Monitor (turned ally) *Linda Park/Dr. Light (in hiding on Earth-1) *Janet Petty/Null (deceased) *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper (turned ally, in new timeline) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (former enemy turned ally; later joined the Legends) *Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher (deceased) *Sylbert Rundine/Dwarfstar (deceased) *Vandal Savage (deceased) *Sam Scudder/Mirror Master (incarcerated) *Becky Sharpe/Hazard (turned ally; deceased) *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt (deceased) *Eddie Slick/Sand Demon (deceased) *Smith (reassigned to Antarctica) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (turned ally; deceased) *Lewis Snart (deceased) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (turned ally) *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (turned ally; later re-joined the team) *Thomas Snow/Icicle (deceased) *Axel Walker/The Trickster (incarcerated) *Laura Washington/Cyber-woman (incarcerated) *Gregory Wolfe (former ally; deceased) *Tony Woodward/Girder (deceased) *Clive Yorkin (incarcerated) *Spencer Young (incarcerated) *"Abra Kadabra" (presumed deceased) *Music Meister (revealed to be an ally) *"Shade" (incarcerated) *Black Hole **Esperanza Garcia/Ultraviolet (incarcerated) *Blood Brothers **Ramsey Rosso/Bloodwork (leader; incarcerated) **Mitch Romero (deceased) **Barry Allen/Dark Flash (restored to normal) *Dominators (defeated) *East Street Skulls **Bruno Moretti (leader; incarcerated) *Eden Corps **Veronica Dale (incarcerated) *Electric Gang (incarcerated) *New Reich (inactive) **Oliver/Dark Arrow (leader; deceased) **Kara/Overgirl (deceased) **Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus (deceased) **Typhuss James Halliwell/Dark Red Arrow (deceased) **"Metallo" (deceased) **Unidentified Sturmbannführer (operating on Earth-X) **Laurel Lance/Siren-X (incarcerated) *Gorilla City Army (truce) **Solovar (leader) *Royal Flush Gang (inactive) **Ace (incarcerated) **King (leader; incarcerated) **Queen (incarcerated) *Young Rogues (inactive) **Nora West-Allen/XS (reformed; erased from existence) **Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch (incarcerated) **Brie Larvan/Bug-Eyed Bandit (incarcerated) **Peter Merkel/Ragdoll (incarcerated) *Zoom's meta-human group (inactive) **Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (leader; turned into an enforcer of the Speed Force; deceased) **Laurel Lance/Black Siren (turned ally and later member of Team Arrow) **Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm (deceased) **Martin Stein/Deathstorm (unwillingly; deceased) **Shay Lamden/King Shark (turned ally) **Dante Ramon/Rupture (deceased) **Francisco Ramon/Reverb (deceased) **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (deceased) Category:Vigilante teams